Good Morning
by sallyskellington137
Summary: Just a bit of fluff between Kat and Daemon in the morning. Daemon wants to stay in bed but Kat doesn't. Takes place post Opposition and post the Cat Ear extra- to those of you who don't know what hat is, it's explained at the end. Fluff! KatxDaemon


**Hello Everyone! So good news, I'm not dead but extremely close to being so! I'm so swamped with homework that I haven't had a social life in maybe a week or two. Right now I'm supposed to be writing an essay, but I needed a break or I was seriously gonna blow a gasket.**

**Before I begin, I just wanted to respond to a few of your guys' reviews.**

**MalikaDaughterOfWisdom: Haha, yeah sorry about that, I was thinking of just putting these into one of those little collections of oneshots that people do but I'm not sure. Thank you for reviewing by the way, your review made me laugh :)**

**Ann's Krazy Obsession: first of all, I love your user name, it made my day to see it :) and I know right, I can't believe that JLA would kill them! I was a bit pissed at Matthew though at the ending, but overall, I miss him too :( Also, Huge thanks for reviewing TWICE. That seriously made my day (even though it was months ago)**

**Moni: Aw, thank you very much! That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said about my writing! I wish JLA would just make a book filled with happy little moments with Daemon and Katy, that would set me for life, you know, until I've read them three or four times :)**

**To everyone else that I didn't specifically respond to, thank you for taking an interest in my stories and for either favoriting them, following them, or reviewing. Thank you for simply reading! You're all the reason that I write. I know that I responded to reviews that were posted months ago, but I really just needed to say thank you. Also, you all can thank Everlastingeverdeen for getting me started on this series in the first place.**

**Reviews=Happiness**

**Love Always,**

**Sally Skellington**

* * *

Getting out of bed in the morning is probably one of the hardest things Daemon has to do on a daily basis. The bed is just so comfy and his Kitten is just so warm, why would he ever want to get up? Just as this thought was passing through his head, however, he feels movement from the body curled against him. Groaning, Daemon tightened his grip around Katy's waist, moving so that he could be surrounded by her scent; it was sweet and warm and was just so Kat that it made him think of home.

"Go back to sleep Kitten," Daemon says, his voice deeper than usual as it was heavy with sleep. His words had their desired effect, as Kat stopped pulling away. Just as Daemon was about to slip back into the world of dreams, he felt the girl in his arms turn into his chest,

"Daemon, I'm tired of sleeping, I want to get up," Kat said as she put her hands against his chest, attempting to move away.

"Come on Kitten, just five more minutes and we can both get up together yeah? Five more minutes."

"In five minutes I could have a cup of coffee in my hands and my blog open." Kat said in return.

"It's Saturday though, shouldn't we stay in bed as long as possible?" Daemon said, and then a thought came to him and his eyes opened suddenly, his lips curving into that smirk that she loves and hates at the same time,

"We could do something besides sleep you know, and we wouldn't even have to get out of bed," His words caused a flush to immediately appear on her cheeks,

"First of all, I have morning breath, so whatever's in your head right now, get it out." Katy says. Daemon simply allowed his smirk to grow before he buried his face into her neck,

"Secondly, it's almost noon, I think we've slept in enou- Daemon!" Katy squeaks as she feels Daemon's teeth against her throat, "were you listening to anything that I just said?"

"Of course I was, I'm an excellent multi-tasker Kitten, I thought you knew that by now."

At this Katy simply rolled her eyes, "Sure you are. Come on Daemon, let's get up, please?"

Groaning, Daemon nodded his head, "Fine Kat, but next time it'll cost ya" He says playfully, adding in a wink that pushes Katy over the edge. Her face breaks out into a grin and she rolls her eyes at him as she heads for the bathroom.

Just as she's about to go through the door however, two strong arms grip her around her waist and she's lifted up and over a very broad shoulder.

"Daemon, I need to brush my teeth!" Kat yelled, though she wasn't really angry, the smile on her face proving as much,

"Coffee first," Daemon says, "Or else the toothpaste will ruin the flavor." Once he reaches the kitchen he sets her down on one of the countertops before moving over to the coffee maker.

"So Kitty-Kat, what are you planning to do all day? Stalk your followers?" Daemon teases as he makes them coffee. At this Katy just rolls her eyes again,

"No Jerk-Wad, I didn't have any plans." Katy says back from her position on the counter. She shifts a bit, getting a better view to admire his profile,

"Staring again Kitten?" He says as he glances over at her, "You're welcome to touch too, you know." He says, given her his best smile. Katy just snorts out a laugh, "God you're mental."

Daemon just smiles, memories coming back to him, memories of a time when they were in deep trouble and had no clue of when things were gonna get better, all that they were sure of was that one would always be there for another, and that was enough.

"Kitten, you know how much I love you, right?" Daemon says, moving so that he's standing between her legs, taking her hand into his, "you know how crazy I am about you?"

"Of course I do, Daemon," She says her grip tightening on his hands, "and I love you." She finishes, a gentle smile on her face, "even if you are an ass sometimes."

Daemon blinks a few times, then he throws his head back in laughter, "That's what I love about my Kitten, she's got claws."

Later, when they're in normal clothes and sitting on the couch together, Daemon realizes something,

"Do you know what I forgot?" he asks. Katy shakes her head,

"No, what did you forget?" leaning in, Daemon looks down into her eyes

"I forgot to say 'Good Morning'" he murmurs. A teasing smirk appears onto Katy's face,

"Probably because it was nowhere near morning when we finally got out of bed," She says, "tell you what, if you can get up at 8:30-at least- every Saturday for a month, then I'll wear the Kitten ears again."

Daemon smirk reaches new heights as he leans in even further,

"Just the ears?"

"Just the ears."

"You've got yourself a deal Kitten."

* * *

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, I'm sorry it's so short :( anywho, to those of you who don't know, the bit at the end there is a reference to one of the extras JLA posted from the series in which Katy and Daemon go Halloween costume shopping ad they get Gremlin costumes. Katy Gets Daemon to agree to it buy promising to buy the cat ears he had found-just the cat ears-**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Reviews=Happiness**

**Love Always,**

**Sally Skellington**


End file.
